Love to Love
by SAMWESTERFELD
Summary: The different story of Briseis and Achilles! She is a slave girl, bought by Achilles. Is it love?
1. Chapter 1

Achilles and Briseis were so cute in the movie...I had to write a fanfic about them!! This is my first Troy one, so don't be too harsh!! Please review!! I love reviews!! It's gonna be different from the movie though...very different.

* * *

**Love to Love**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Walk faster, yeh whore!"  
  
Briseis moved her bleeding feet faster. The slave driver was eyeing her carefully, whip ready in hand. She kept her head down; her eyes averted, and tried to look as small as possible.  
  
"Yeh new owners ain't gonna take to yeh if yeh can't do what yer told, yeh piece of filth!"  
  
She clenched her teeth. The man was trying to provoke her, trying to get any reason to whip her. "No, I mustn't retaliate!" she thought firmly. Suddenly, she bumped into the slave in front of her. It seemed that everyone had stopped walking. "What's going on?" she thought, slightly confused. Standing on her tiptoes, she looked above the heads of many others, to the front of the line. She could distinctly make out a majestic man dressed in warrior garb talking to the slave driver. It appeared that the man was going to buy slaves. "Don't pick me, please don't pick me," she pleaded in her head.  
  
The man walked down the line of slaves, surveying each of them. He stopped at each and questioned them, then moved on to the next one. When the man stopped at Briseis, she trembled violently, and told herself to do anything to ensure she would not be sold.  
  
"What is your name?" the man asked.  
  
Briseis did not answer him, determined to stay silent.  
  
"I said, "the man thundered, his tone becoming harsh, "What is your name? Answer me!"  
  
"Did you not hear him, you stupid wench?" The slave driver threatened, brandishing his whip.  
  
Briseis summoned all her courage, and spat at him. Immediately, the whip came thrashing down, blinding her for a moment, before the pain set in. Her face, already scarred by the repeated whippings, began to bleed afresh. The slave driver raised the whip again, but the man grabbed it and threw it to the ground.  
  
"I wish no ill will upon you, slave driver, but I say, if you whip her again, I shall have to kill you." The man said, firmly. "I will take this slave girl. Here is the correct amount of money."  
  
The slave driver, looking stunned, nodded, untied Briseis' hands, and threw her to the man. The man grabbed her arm firmly, and walked with her over to his horse.  
  
"My name is Achilles," he said, saddling up his horse. "You are to be my slave girl, and do as I wish."  
  
He looked at her, contemplating the girl. She was pretty, he decided. Even with all the scars and blood, one could see the beauty underneath it. Her eyes were large and brown, and had a deeply intelligent but sorrowful glint in them. He tore his eyes away from them to survey her mouth. Her lips were a bit torn and bleeding, but other than that, they were perfect. They were rosy and fresh, and he was sure they were very malleable. Her cheeks were as plump as a child's, but her face showed wisdom. Her hair was the same colour as her eyes, brown with soft curls. What a good choice he made!  
  
"Normally," he addressed Briseis, "I would have you walk alongside my horse. However, seeing that your feet are bleeding, and you look very tired, I will allow you to ride my horse instead. Does that comfort you?"  
  
Briseis still said nothing, although grateful for his kindness.  
  
"You are spunky, "he chuckled. "I like that." He lifted her up with one swift motion, and set her on his horse. "My, you are light. What did they feed you?"  
  
Briseis, who settled on the horse comfortably, decided that he at least deserved an answer to that question. Besides, she thought: if this is the great Achilles, the slayer of my people, I could do well to trick him and maybe even kill him. "They didn't feed me," she said at last, her voice trembling. "I stole food from the dogs."  
  
"Spunky AND resourceful!" he joked. "You realize that I am the great Achilles? I could kill you with one swift motion of my sword, I could choke you with my hand, or I could throw you to my men? I have killed many before. Are you not frightened of me?"  
  
Briseis shook her head, which was drooping slightly from the sleep that threatened to take over her. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself," she murmured sleepily.  
  
Quite a smart thing to say, Achilles thought. He looked back at her: she was so small, sitting there on top of his gigantic horse! "What an interesting girl," he muttered. Briseis did not answer. She was already fast asleep, and for once, she dreamt peacefully.

* * *

So...how was it? Please review, people, so I can keep writing this stuff!! Chapter 2 will be coming along shortly if ya'll review review review!!  
  
-enjorli 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!! Thanks for all of you people who reviewed! You made my day!! And special thanks to Natalie Hudson for being my first ever reviewer! You rock! Oh, by the by: I changed the rating from R to PG-13 because R was just a precaution in case I wanted to add anything explicit...which I don't feel like doing right now!  
  
And so, as I promised, with the help of my awesome reviewers, here is:

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
It was so lovely. The beautiful and mighty God Apollo held out his golden hand, a gesture of kindness. Briseis took it, and felt warmth in her heart. It was so lovely! So lovely....  
  
Briseis opened her eyes. Sleep clouded them, and she made to rub them away. What was this place? Her eyes adjusted to the light. It was unfamiliar, and she was scared. Suddenly, the previous day's events came flooding back to her. The slave driver. The man called Achilles. His horse....Briseis looked around her surroundings. She was lying on an animal's skin mat, most likely sheep. She was in a tent. There were noises of men and weapons clanking and chattering.  
  
The flap of door parted, and the man called Achilles entered. "I thought you were dead, girl." He mocked her. "You sleep like a drunkard."  
  
"Perhaps it is because I haven't slept well in quite a while." She retorted, annoyed that he would associate her with a drunkard. Eyeing him suspiciously, she spoke again. "What is this place?"  
  
"We are on the beaches of Troy," he said, preparing a plate of grapes. "My men and I are preparing to fight. No doubt you despise me for killing your people?"  
  
"Yes. You have no right to take the lives of innocents." She seethed.  
  
He blinked at her. "It is people like you that makes this war so difficult."  
  
At this point, Briseis was aware that she wasn't wearing her slave clothing anymore; she was wearing a white nightgown. "How did I come by this?" she asked, slightly disturbed. There was only one person who could've changed her....  
  
"I changed you last night when you were sleeping. I was quite sure you wouldn't want to sleep in that ratty old thing." Achilles replied calmly, pointing to her old slave clothes thrown in a corner.  
  
"You changed me?!" Briseis screamed shrilly, feeling vulnerable and taken advantage of. "But—you're a man!" she sputtered.  
  
Achilles chuckled. "Well spotted. Don't worry about me touching you. I have no thoughts on the matter."  
  
Briseis was silent for a minute, and then said, "Well, master Achilles. I am your slave. What can I do to service your needs?"  
  
Achilles raised an eyebrow. Briseis immediately regretted her choice of words, and blushed. "I didn't mean..." she began.  
  
"Today I am going to battle with the Trojans." Achilles interrupted her. "I will take a bath when I come back. The most you can do is prepare the water for me." He set the plate of grapes down in front of her. "Eat this. You're nothing but skin and bone."  
  
Briseis picked up a grape, hesitated, then stuffed it down her throat. It had been so long since a good meal!  
  
Achilles eyed the girl while she was eating. "I recommend that you stay in the tent while I am away. The men will want to play with such a pretty thing like you."  
  
Briseis nodded, dribbling a bit of grape juice down her chin. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, embarrassed. Did he just call her pretty?  
  
Achilles smirked, and started walking toward the door. "Remember girl, the bath," was all he said before he left.  
  
Briseis finished the grapes and stood. Now that she was awake, she surveyed the tent carefully. It consisted of the sheep skin mat she slept on, a larger fur mat that was no doubt Achilles' bed, a pole for his weaponry, and a washroom that had a large basin in it. She was inspecting the washroom when the flap of door opened again, but it wasn't Achilles.  
  
"Hullo, my loverly li'ttle dove." The man leered at her. He had a scruffy face scarred and bitten, with a pinched mouth and an upturned nose. His hair was the colour of puke yellow, and he had an untamed grizzle around his mouth. "Wha's a purty thing like yous doin' in this place? Lemme take yeh someplace yer never gonna ferget.  
  
Briseis backed into the basin. This man looked half drunk. Her heart pumped as he came closer.  
  
"Come on." The man coaxed. "I don' bite!" He laughed, an eerie laugh that made the hairs on Briseis' neck stand up.  
  
"Go away!" She said, trembling. "You are not welcome, sir!"  
  
"Oh! She's gotta big mouth ter go with her big breasts!" The man pounced on Briseis, knocking the basin over. "Tha's right, li'ttle girl. Yer comin' with me!"

* * *

So?? Was it good? I made it a cliffhanger =D. Please review!! I love reviews! Thanks to:  
  
Dizzy izzy

Trojans

No-girl

Natalie Hudson  
  
Yay!! Okay...review and I'll update tomorrow, I promise!!  
  
-enjorli


	3. Chapter 3

Wow you guys...fourteen reviews already!! Thanks loads!! I'm really getting into this thing, and I decided to listen to cassie89 and make Achilles meaner. After all...that made him sexier, yes? Okay, well, let me introduce...

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
It had been a bloody battle. The Trojans outnumbered the Greeks, and even with the mighty Achilles leading them, they could not win. The most they could do was retreat.  
  
Achilles entered his tent, feeling tired and worn. Now was the time for the bath he had been looking forward to all day. "Girl!" he called. "The bath!"  
  
There was no answer. Perplexed, Achilles looked around, and his eyes fell on the sandy ground. There was an unfamiliar pair of footprints, too large to be the slave girl's and too small to be his own. That could only mean...  
  
Achilles ran to the washroom. The basin was knocked over, the washcloths ripped, and the floor filled with handprints and drag marks. Breathing hard, he ran to grab his sword. "Who dares to touch my slave girl?" was all that was on his mind as he charged out of the tent.

* * *

"I've always liked li'ttle girls," the drunken man growled, fingering Briseis' hair. "But yeh ain't li'ttle, are yeh? Yer a woman!" he laughed, tugging at her brown curls.  
  
Briseis flinched, and jerked her head away. It had possibly been two hours since she had been taken away from Achilles tent. This drunken man had shoved her to his own tent, and almost choked her by tying a rope around her neck and tying the other end around a pole. Her wrists were bound as well; every movement she made hurt her. She was tied down like a dog.  
  
"The firs' time I saw yeh, I knew yeh would be mine." He continued. "An' I was right, wasn't I? Hahaar...yes," he muttered, more to himself than Briseis. "Yeh will be mine ternight."  
  
Briseis remembered the hatred she had felt that day when the slave driver had whipped her, and summoned it to her heart. She spat on the drunken man, feeling satisfaction.  
  
For a moment, he didn't move. Then, rage, total animal rage set in on his face. In a deadly calm tone, he said, "Yeh gonna pay fer that one." Without saying anything else, he stood up quickly and tightened the rope around Briseis' neck.  
  
"Uuuurck!" she sputtered, the rope's scratchy surface cutting into her delicate skin. Things began to get woozy as her air supply became more limited, making it difficult for her to breath. "Huuuuuuh!" she gasped, trying to fill her lungs.  
  
The drunken man watched her struggle for a bit before leaning down to grab her hair. Wrapping his fingers around it, he pulled Briseis up violently, causing her eyes to water with pain.  
  
"When I come back, the fun'll begin!" he spat at her. Releasing her hair, he walked out of the tent.  
  
Briseis dropped to the ground, a mixture of pain in her head and lack of oxygen blinding her. "If I die now, slowly and quietly," she thought. "It will be better than quickly in the hands of that monster."

* * *

Achilles tore through every tent he passed, roaring with rage.  
  
"Who took my slave girl?!" he would bellow, only to receive frightened looks from the men whom he had just fought alongside hours before.  
  
There were only two tents left; a man named Shlepe was emerging from one of them. Breathing heavily, Achilles charged up to him.  
  
"Have you seen a slave girl?" he asked, trying to keep calm.  
  
Shlepe giggled. "Och yah! I found 'er I did. Useless thing, she was. I took 'er back ter my tent ter have some fun. She's a righ' old bitch!"  
  
"And did you know, Shlepe, that it was my slave girl?" Achilles asked, his temper rising.  
  
Shlepe, still drunk, giggled once more. "Wha's it matter, Achi'lles? Stupid whore don't know the difference!"  
  
Achilles drew his sword in a flash, a small 'ping!' sounding as it left its scabbard. A manic glint in his eye, he held it to Shlepe's throat.  
  
"Never," he threatened, "take my property again. Or I will kill you."  
  
Shlepe seemed to sober up as the sword flashed under his chin. "Yes, Achi'lles. I'm righ' sorry, I am. Take 'er back!"  
  
Achilles stomped off, leaving the miserable drunk terrified out of his wits.

* * *

Briseis stopped fighting the waves of nausea that were overcoming her, and succumbed to the pain. "If this is dying," she thought, "it's only going to last for a few seconds. Then I will be free."  
  
The tent flap parted, and Achilles rushed in. "Achilles?" she thought. "No, Achilles is most likely taking bath. I am seeing things, as my vision is getting blurred, and I am slowly dying. It is the drunken man, coming to take over my body."  
  
Achilles let out a howl of outrage when he saw his slave girl tied up on the floor.  
  
"Oh Gods," Briseis thought. "He is mad. He is coming to take me!! Why didn't I die sooner?!"  
  
Achilles ran over to her and took out his knife.  
  
"No!" Briseis cried desperately to herself. "This drunken man cannot kill me like this!" She tried to kick her feet, tried to ward him off, but to no avail.  
  
"Stop struggling!" Achilles ordered. "I'm cutting you loose!"  
  
Briseis saw the knife draw closer to her neck, and thought she saw her own blood. The last thing she saw was the face of the drunken man...or was it Achilles...?

* * *

Yes, yes, things are getting interesting! This was probably the longest chapter I've written yet, but better ones are coming soon, if ya'll review!! Thanks loads to these people who reviewed Chapter 2:  
  
Dreamiestream: I know...I don't like cliffhangers either...but for the sake of a story...heh heh 

Natalie Hudson: I dunno...horny men make the story more interesting, don't they? The man was too drunk to realize that everyone else was at battle! Yes...drunken men play a big role in many stories haha.

Allison

No-girl

Child of Morning

Donna Lynn

dizzy izzy: lol...I call him drunk dude too!

Amal: yes! Brad Pitt looks extremely hott in that movie!!

cassie89: Achilles will become angry!! I like him angry...I dunno why...  
  
Thanks so much you guys!! Remember to review, please? Thanks!

-enjorli


	4. Chapter 4

Aw you guys are so nice!! Eight reviews in a day!! I lurve you all!! Okay, well I don't want to keep you waiting, so...

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
The slave girl moaned in her sleep. Achilles could distinct the words, "No..." and "Uuugh" from her nightmare talk. "What has she been through for her past years?" he wondered.  
  
He had carried her from Shlepe's tent back to his own, after cutting her bonds. Instead of laying her down in her own sleeping mat, he had carried her to his instead, which was more comfortable anyway. From then, he had sat there, watching her sleep.  
  
Every now and then, her features would tighten up and she would stir restlessly, sometimes shaking, other times kicking. Achilles wondered what she was dreaming about. "And I still don't know your name," he muttered softly.  
  
Achilles suddenly noticed that the girl's clothing was bloody and smeared with dirt. "I will change her," he thought. "Not even I would like to sleep in that thing."  
  
Getting up, he extracted a fresh nightgown from amid his spares. He knelt down beside the slave girl and whispered to her, "I'm going to move you, just for a bit."  
  
Slowly, he edged the dirty ragged thing she was wearing off her body. He stopped and surveyed the girl that lay in front of him. 

Achilles was a man, although a great man, he could not resist all temptations. Seeing the slave girl sleeping there, naked, he could not help but look.

She had the most pink creamy skin he'd ever seen. It looked just like the inside of a conch shell, and it looked good on her. She was a very curvy girl as well. Her breasts weren't too large or too small; they were quite perfect, especially for her height, which was probably around 5'8". And of course, her face looked as beautiful as ever, matching that of an angel's as she lay there asleep.

Achilles felt a certain stir in one of his regions, and quickly put the clean nightgown on her, trying to fight off the feeling.

His sudden movement had woken her up; the slave girl peered up at him, blinking peacefully, her big brown eyes twinkling innocently at him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"It's alright," Achilles replied gruffly, still trying to resist the urge.

"I didn't know you were kind as well." she told him, sitting up.

"Nobody touches my things." he said, running his hand through his blond hair.

Briseis ran her eyes over him, and for the first time, noticed how handsome he was. Achilles had a strong face, a hard face, and yet...sometimes it seemed, a tender face. His eyes were blue, but not just any blue; they were the blue that took your breath away, the kind that made you want to look into them forever and ever. His lips were very enticing; they looked experienced to any sort of contact involved.

"Well," Briseis thought dully. "They most likely are. After all, I know the rumors about Achilles having many lovers is true after what his men were saying about him."

Suddenly, both were aware that their legs were making contact with each other.

Achilles stood up, feeling a little awkward. "What the devil is going on?," he thought, confused. "I never feel awkward."

"I'll sleep on your sleeping mat tonight," he told her, sitting down on the said mat. "My mat is most likely the best place for you to rest tonight."

Both of them lay back down again, feeling a little strange.

"Thank you," Briseis said into the silence, before night engulfed them.

* * *

I love awkward moments! Well...as you can see, things are starting to heat up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

dizzy izzy: lol yes! grammar rules! cuz u kno i luv gramma babii!

amal

baphomet: yes, achilles is so hot when he is angry!

Trojans: Don't worry, he won't die. I am living in the good ole US of A lol. And I'm a girl. w00t w00t.

Child of Morning

RC

Donna Lynn: ah yes...his eyes sigh

Yay you people roxorz my soxorz!! Please review!! I lurve you all!! smoochez

have a good one peeps

-enjorli


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peeps!! 30 reviews!! Holy of unholy alliances, I am impressed! I'm trying to update a new chapter every day, and that's usually at around 3:00 or 4:00 because I have summer school Health, and it ends at 1:00, and I have to eat lunch and exercise, etc. Yeah...I didn't want to take Health during the school year because it is really pointless...so I'll just get it over in the summer. It ends in 2 more days, so soon, I'll have the updates up way earlier than 3:00 or 4:00, because the chapter doesn't show up until 6:00 or something.

Okay so, my goal for the rest of these chapters is: Make Achilles meaner. Make Briseis slave-ier. Oh, and longer. Yeah!

* * *

  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Briseis woke up at exactly the crack of dawn. Having lived in the slave camp, she was used to waking up early. Achilles had not woken yet.  
  
Briseis quietly got up and folded the covers neatly, arranging them by the pillow. She then proceeded to take off her nightgown, folding it tidily beside the covers. Grabbing her old slave clothes, she put them on and started to work.  
  
She didn't know exactly what Achilles wanted her to do. The most, she figured, was that he needed her to tidy up the tent, and maybe a few other things. As best as she could, Briseis put everything back into its place, and sat primly in the corner, waiting for Achilles to awake.  
  
She didn't know that he'd been awake all along.  
  
"You needn't do that," he muttered, eyes still shut. "I don't mind a clutter."  
  
Briseis started; she thought he was still asleep.  
  
"Then, what will you have me do?" she asked.  
  
Achilles sat up in his mat and looked at her, his heavy blond hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"I ask only for company...and perhaps a few other things." He said, before getting up and shuffling toward the washroom.

* * *

The tent was filled with sunlight when Achilles finally finished washing. He came out, still a bit wet with water, and put his armor on.  
  
"I'm going to fight again today." He said unnecessarily as he donned his breastplate.  
  
"Yes." Briseis said, lowering her eyes, for she felt a deep sorrow of knowing that many Trojans would die today.  
  
"I would like a bath when I return." He finished, a sort of smirk dancing across his face.

"Yes." Briseis replied, trying not to cry.  
  
Achilles watched her standing there, head down, trembling slightly, and turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly, as if a new power seized her, Briseis ran to Achilles and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please!" she begged, looking terrified at what she'd just done. "They are Trojans...they are my fellow countrymen. Please do not kill them! They do not deserve death! Please leave them be!"  
  
Achilles, instead of replying, wrenched his arm free. "Do not do that again." He warned, stepping toward the flap of door.  
  
"No!" Briseis cried. "No, I beg you!"  
  
Achilles turned, a reckless rage on his face.  
  
"You think this is simple? You think it is easy to fight? My people die as well! I offer you no sympathy!"  
  
A few tears fell from Briseis' face, and she said, "You are a monster."  
  
She expected him to strike her, and she was right. His hand flew down and met her cheek, producing a 'pah!' as it hit. Briseis did not flinch; she was used to this kind of treatment, but this was the first time that the sting afterwards did not go away.  
  
Achilles raised his hand again, but he did not slap her. "It's not nice to call names, _slave_." Turning violently, he left.  
  
Once he had disappeared behind the flap of door, Briseis ran to a tight knit corner of the tent and began to weep, caressing her cheek, which was still red.  
  
"He is a monster," she cried to herself. "He kills, and yet feels no remorse. Why must it be I who has to serve him?"  
  
Hours passed, and yet Briseis did not move from her spot. Her cheek had stopped hurting, but it was still very scarlet. She could still see the rage on Achilles' face when he'd slapped her, see his beautiful blue eyes turn absolutely terrifying, and the tension of his lips. Suddenly, Briseis remembered something.  
  
"The bath!" a voice said in her head.

The battle was most likely over; Achilles could be returning any second. "You fool!" Briseis muttered to herself, as tears threatened to emerge once more. "Now he shall be even more angry at me than before."

Quickly, she ran to the washroom and grabbed the basin. She hurried out of the tent, her heart beating frantically. It was dark outside; there were many beautiful stars in the sky, and they twinkled pleasantly at her.

"The bath!" the voice in her mind said again.

Briseis ran to the well that stood a few yards away from the tent and began to heave up bucket after bucket of water, splashing a grateful amount on her slave garb.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind her.

Briseis flung around, the bucket still in her hands, spraying water all over the person who had spoken to her.

It was Achilles, dressed him his warrior clothing, sweaty from the battle, but now, as a result of Briseis' hazardous bucket management, he was also wet.

"_What_ are you doing?" he repeated, stepping a little closer, water dripping down his face.

"I--I..." Briseis stammered.

"What are you doing outside of my tent?" He asked menacingly.

"The bath..." Briseis whispered faintly, terrified.

Achilles sighed. "Come." he said imperiously, grabbing her arm and leading her back into the tent, as if she was a small child who was lost.

Once inside, Briseis immediately ran to the tent corner she'd been sitting in during the afternoon, and waited, like a lamb sent to execution, afraid to see Achilles' reaction.

Achilles paid no mind to her; he instead took off his warrior garb, took a rag cloth, and started wiping his sweat off.

Briseis, a little indignant at this silent treatment, felt a need to explain herself.

"I was retrieving water for your bath." she told him, trying to justify her actions. "I didn't realize you were behind me!"

Achilles stopped wiping with the rag and tossed it aside. He strode over to where Briseis huddled, and kneeled in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"And _why_ did you not do this earlier," he asked, piercing her with his gaze. "Why not do this when the sun still shone brightly above you?"

Briseis did not answer. The thought of telling Achilles, the mighty Achilles, that she'd sat in a corner all day because she was half lost in a day dream, half shocked at his slap, sounded quite laughable.

"No matter." he said, when she did not reply to him. "From now on, I want you to _stay in the tent_. Understand?" he said, lifting her chin with his finger, so that she could look at him directly.

Briseis flinched a bit to his touch, but stared straight back into those deep blue, ocean-like eyes. "Yes..." she said, almost dreamily.

* * *

hardy har har! This is a good ole long chappie for ya'll chappie folk!! I know most of it's dialogue...I hope it was interesting!!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Natalie Hudson

dizzy izzy

Raynee

Donna Lynn: this one was pretty long, oui? =D

Yeah yeah! You peeps are hot hot hot! Okay, so...I guess, see ya'll tomorrow!! [lol..."ya'll"...my texas ness]

-enjorli


	6. Chapter 6

Argh. I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I got sick. My cousin came over this week and I dunno if she contracted some disease, but now I have whatever she's got. But yeah...I'm still feeling a little groggy and out of it, but I'ma try to make up for not updating yesterday! ::hacking cough:: rightie-o...

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
The little boy entered the tent, glancing around nervously. He had heard stories from his father about how great and terrible Achilles, the mighty Greek warrior was, but he'd never dreamt that he'd be in the famed man's tent! Of all places!  
  
Achilles' tent was just like any other soldiers' tent, the little boy discovered, slightly disappointed. He had thought that someone as great as he would be rolling with gold and silver. But the only thing that had as much of a glint was Achilles' sword.  
  
"His sword!" The little boy thought. He ventured forward cautiously, and then drew back quickly. Achilles was in a deep sleep, as was an unknown slave girl with dark brown hair. He shuffled forward again, his fingers a few centimeters away from the twinkling blade.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A stern voice said.  
  
The little boy jumped and quickly pulled back his hand. Achilles was looking at him, fully awake. His face was strict.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, surveying the boy.  
  
The little boy inhaled and tried to gather his wits. The great Achilles asked him a question!  
  
"I—"he stuttered. "I am Trios, son of Eudora," he said, a note of pride in his voice.  
  
Achilles looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you here?" he asked, trying to read the boy.  
  
"King Agamemnon, he—he sent me. He said to tell you that the war is won, sir." Trios explained.  
  
Achilles raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Trios?"  
  
Trios calmed down and talked freely. "I do not know why he said that. The men have been talking, sir. They have been saying that there is no hope. They say that this war is folly." He glanced warily at Achilles. "But the King insists that we have won. He insists on sending you back to Sparta."  
  
Achilles sat up at the last words. "Take me to him." He commanded.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Trios bowed and left to wait outside of the tent.  
  
Achilles got up quickly and put on his warrior garb. "Even though I am not fighting the Trojans today, I am still fighting with the King." He thought.  
  
Briseis turned in her sleep, and mumbled something. Achilles looked to her. "The slave girl," he thought, his eyes softening a bit. "I won't bother her."  
  
He left the tent, only to be greeted by an anxious Trios and bright sunlight.  
  
Most of the men were still in deep slumber, but some were strolling about. Many greeted Achilles, nodding to him with smiles on their faces.  
  
The tent of Agamemnon, however, was not plastered with smiles or warmth.  
  
Achilles entered the tent, annoyed to see that it was full of wealth and food. As usual, the King Agamemnon sat in a high, throne like chair raised high on a pedestal.  
  
"The great Achilles!" he snorted, his piggy face wobbling a bit.  
  
"My sources tell me that I am to be sent back to Sparta." Achilles snarled, ignoring the latter comment. "Is this true?"  
  
Agamemnon chuckled, his fat blubbering. "It is true, arrogant warrior. We have no need for you anymore! Have you not heard? The war is won!"  
  
"The war is not won." Achilles growled softly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
A goblet flew past his head, missing by inches. It splattered wine everywhere as it landed in the sand, staining it.  
  
"It is won! It is won!" the King cried furiously, a mad glint in his eye. "You will go back to Sparta! You and your men! You weren't the cause of us winning this war! Leave! Leave now!"  
  
Achilles eyed the raving King with amusement, before bowing. "As you wish!" he said sardonically and exited the tent.  
  
Trios met him outside, excited and persistent. "Is it true, my lord? Are you leaving?"  
  
Achilles turned, irritated with the boy's pushiness. "Go back to your tent." He muttered, before jogging back to his own.  
  
When he entered it, Briseis was awake, and had tidied up again.  
  
There was an awkward silence as the two sat down to feast on a plate of grapes.  
  
"Is it true?" Briseis abruptly questioned, her voice cracking a little. "Are you going back to Sparta?"  
  
Achilles swallowed his grape before answering. "So it seems." He mumbled, drinking deeply from his goblet.  
  
"And I—," she stuttered, a shadow of hope in her voice. "Am I free?"  
  
Achilles didn't answer for a moment.  
  
"Do you want to be free?" he asked, his tone hard. "Do you want to be free to be picked up by drunken men who want your body? Do you want to be free to die in the streets? Do you want that?" he slammed his goblet down on the table.  
  
Briseis didn't respond, tears welling up in her eyes. She lowered her head and whimpered softly.  
  
"You will be coming with me." He said, his voice becoming less harsh, as if trying to make up for his rage. "Most likely, a ship will come to take us back to Sparta. Do not forget that you are my slave."  
  
Briseis quickly stood up, tears falling down her cheeks, although she tried to hide it from Achilles. "If my fellow countrymen are not paying the price for your rage towards them," she said, sobbing a bit. "Then I will happily go back with you."  
  
Achilles felt guilt inside for making her come against her will, but he knew that he couldn't let her run around being ravaged by men.  
  
"If you will prepare my things for travel?" he asked, standing up as well.  
  
"Yes." Briseis responded, almost automatically.  
  
"We shall be on the ship to Sparta tomorrow morning." Achilles said, trying to put a comforting tone into his voice. "Life will be better."  
  
"Yes." Briseis replied, trying to muffle a sob that threatened to break out.

* * *

Yeah...it is really different from the movie...but I couldn't have them just stay in that tent for the whole story! They need some action!! Maybe the mood on the ship will change things between them? Har har har.  
  
Erlack...this disease I have had better not disable my fingers from typing...I'll try to update tomorrow if I'm not feeling like crapola. But do review, please, and tell me what you think about it! Or do you guys want them to stay in Troy in the tent? I dunno...tell me! Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Natalie Hudson

baphomet

Trojans

Donna Lynn: w00ty w00t w00t this chapter was 1023 words!! ::does dance::

Child of Morning

Faya

no-girl

Lily  
  
Thanks again!! Cheerio, mates!

-enjorli


	7. Chapter 7

W00ty w00t w00t!! I'm feeling so much better!! My sinuses have cleared, and I feel ready to write a good long chapter. I'm not letting myself off until I'm past 7 pages of writing!! Okay, here we go:  
  
...Okay here we really go...

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
Agamemnon came out of his tent smiling when he heard that Achilles and his men were ready to sail. He squinted his lumpy eyes at the shoreline, where a large ship docked. So this was the ship Achilles was to leave on! It had beautiful masts, and the sails were adorned with Ares, the God of War. It was a fine ship indeed.  
  
Suddenly, realization hit Agamemnon. Of course it was a fine ship! It was his ship! His prized vessel, Persephone! It was the finest ship in all of Greece, but what was Achilles doing on it?

* * *

On board the ship, Achilles surveyed the land before him. Many of the men who were staying behind had come out to wish him well and see him off. Many had looks of hopelessness on their faces. In the bright sunlight, Achilles turned, and caught sight of Agamemnon. Achilles smirked. 'Good.' He thought. 'The great King will see me off.'  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Achilles turned, and found one of his Myrmidons facing him.  
  
"My lord, we are ready to set sail." The man said.  
  
Achilles nodded, and turned back to Agamemnon. Raising his spear above his head, he shouted, "I will meet you in Hell!"  
  
Agamemnon spitted with rage as he watched Achilles yell him down. 'That bastard!' he thought savagely. But he had more pressing matters on his mind. His Persephone was going to leave in the hands of that monster!  
  
"Stop him!" Agamemnon yelled to his soldiers. "He's taking Persephone! Stop him!"  
  
The soldiers rushed forward reluctantly, not wanting to stop a gigantic ship. They lazily poked their spears at it before feigning defeat.  
  
"You fools!" Agamemnon screeched, rushing down to the ship, his belly jiggling. "Stop him!"  
  
It was too late, of course. Persephone had already sailed out to sea, and on top of her, Achilles stood, gazing back at Agamemnon triumphantly.

* * *

Briseis glanced around the cabin nervously. It was a fine ship; very clean and neat. But there was an air of edginess that hung around it. She had boarded it with Achilles, but he immediately left afterwards to gaze out into the land. She was left alone in this large cabin filled with fine things that she'd never seen before in her life.  
  
There were goblets that were adorned with rubies, wooden chests that were encrusted with gold; the tables and chairs were all finely carved with care, and were most likely mahogany. And the bed! It was the greatest thing Briseis had ever seen! It was possible that the mattress was made out of goose feathers! For someone who had slept on a mat on a hard ground for the past few weeks, this was welcoming for her.  
  
But aside from the great rooms, there were the men. The moment she'd set foot on the ship, the men leered at her, they had groped her and said things to her that made her uncomfortable. Once she was in Achilles' cabin, she could hear them talking to him, asking him if they could have a 'go' at her.  
  
The door suddenly opened, and Briseis started, for she had been deep in thought.  
  
Achilles entered, looking very satisfied with something. Briseis immediately got off the bed to make way for him, if he wanted to lie down.  
  
Instead of lying down, though, Achilles grabbed a chair and sat in it, surveying her.  
  
Finally, Briseis spoke, a bit unnerved at this staring. "I think I would do best to sleep beside the door," she said, not meeting his piercing gaze.  
  
Achilles didn't respond. Briseis kept going, feeling awkward.  
  
"I could guard the door." She looked up at him, feeling even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Who do you think wants to attack me?" Achilles finally said, chuckling. "I am Achilles. No one dares attack me."  
  
Briseis nodded submissively.  
  
"No, you will sleep on this bed." He said, patting it fondly.  
  
Briseis looked up, confused.  
  
"Where will you sleep?" she asked, looking around for another bed.  
  
He didn't answer; instead, he smirked at her, and stood up.  
  
"I have business to attend to." He told her. "Do not leave this room."  
  
Briseis sighed as the door shut behind him. She felt slightly neglected and very annoyed at being told not to leave a certain place all the time. After all, this was the first time she'd ever been on a ship.  
  
"I think I will explore my surroundings." She thought, standing up. "Besides, Achilles will not return for quite a while. Most likely, he has gone to find some female company."  
  
She opened the door defiantly and strode out of it, feeling excited and disobedient. But it felt good.  
  
The ship was quite disappointing to her as she explored it. Briseis had been told stories as a little girl about grand vessels that killed its enemy, and she expected this ship to be like those that she'd heard of. But there were no beautiful canopies or fine artwork covering the walls. There were only planks of wood, brown and ugly. The only decoration she saw was the name 'Agamemnon' on some of the sails, and others, the God of War, Ares.  
  
"Silly of me, to think that stories were true," Briseis thought dully. "You're not a little girl anymore, Briseis!"  
  
Suddenly, she heard something that appealed to her ears. It was music! It was beautiful music, very light and playful. She walked in the direction from which it came, and came upon stairs leading down to a room that was filled with laughter and merry talk.  
  
Briseis tread down the stairs, anticipating what waited for her. She gasped, delighted. It was a cellar, but not dusty at all! There were many men dancing with women, most likely women they'd picked up in Troy. No matter though, for they all looked cheerful. The music was from a lute and tambourine, played by two men who were also singing. Briseis looked around happily, spotting men drinking wine and eating apples, chatting away unconcernedly. So this was where the action was!  
  
Briseis was suddenly grabbed by a man wearing a scarf around his neck, who said lightheartedly, "Join me for a dance, good lady?" Briseis smiled shyly, and accepted.  
  
The man was very good looking, and unlike many of his fellows, he did not appear drunk. He swept Briseis to the middle of the dance floor, and the two of them bowed to each other. Many others stopped dancing to watch.  
  
Briseis felt joyful for how much fun she was having. As a slave child, she'd watched her masters holding parties, and the guests dancing, but she'd never dreamed that she would be here, dancing with this good looking man! Somehow, she knew how to move to the music, how to move her arms and legs, and sometimes her hips.  
  
As soon as the fun started, it stopped.  
  
A hush fell over the crowd, and the music stopped playing. Briseis, unconscious to the fact that a newcomer had joined them, kept dancing, until she bumped into someone.  
  
She stopped and looked up.  
  
It was Achilles.  
  
Briseis had seen Achilles angry on several occasions, but never like this. He looked slightly mad, and his eyes were popping out. His lips were tight and his gaze was fierce.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, grabbing her arm and twisting it.  
  
Briseis cried out and tried to free her hurting arm from his grasp, but he was too strong. He grabbed her hair with his other hand and wrenched her from the dance floor, up the stairs.  
  
Achilles didn't speak to her as he half pulled; half dragged her back to the cabin. Briseis was crying; she knew she was going to get hit. "I'm sorry!" she cried, her voice choking.  
  
They reached Achilles' cabin, and Achilles kicked open the door. He flung Briseis through it, and she fell on the bed, crying, and trying to prepare herself for the blow.  
  
Achilles stood in front of her, breathing hard.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in the cabin?"

* * *

Yay-yay! I told you Achilles' would get meaner!! For those of you who are waiting for them to actually start liking each other...I'm so sorry...I'm one of those people who has to make them draw out for a loooong time...I don't like it when they jump into it after two days of hating each other.... know what I mean?  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:

Child of Morning: I'm better now, thanks!

Natalie Hudson

anonymous: aww...I know..it was sad =C

baphomet: it might be a good thing! ::evil grin::

Trojans: I agree! they are so adorable!!

Donna Lynn

MidNiGht ANgel10

jaylis: thanks! =D

no-girl: si!

R E Rakel: stupid fanfiction police...::grumbles::

Meg

dizzy izzy

Wow...that was a lot! I love you guys!! Don't forget to review!

-enjorli


	8. Chapter 8

Hey you guys!! SO MANY REVIEWERS!!! I must make this chapter EXTRA EXTRA LONG!!! Oh, by the way, that review from FieldGuideToBirdsNerd was a joke by my friend ...she has some obsession with this Bird Symbology thing...lol you crack me up, Rae!

Okay...here we go now!

* * *

  
Chapter 8  
  
Briseis lay on the bed, frightened. Achilles was standing over her, and on his face, he wore a look of ...was it anger or disappointment? Soon, however, Briseis' feeling of fear turned slowly into resentment. What right did Achilles have to command her like such? Why couldn't she go out dancing? Had she hurt anybody? No. Had she hurt Achilles? Most likely not! She felt wronged. How could he be angry with her? There was no danger on board this ship! "He doesn't want me to be happy." She thought bitterly. "He doesn't know that I've never been happy my entire life."  
  
Achilles breathed in and out like a wounded up ox. His nostrils flared every time he exhaled, and he muscles were tense. The girl that sat in front of him didn't seem to be scared of him anymore; on the contrary, she seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in the cabin." He repeated, drawing closer to her.  
  
Briseis stared straight back into his azure eyes, her gaze nearly as piercing as his.  
  
"Was I wrong to go dancing? Was I wrong to want a little freedom?" she spat, still holding the gaze.  
  
Achilles was taken aback. For the past few weeks, this slave girl had meekly done everything he'd asked, and had submitted to his every whim. She was now arguing with him? "How interesting," he mused, smiling a little.  
  
"You are my slave." He uttered these words firmly.  
  
"Yes, I am." She replied, still not backing down. "I did nothing wrong. I only went dancing. You should know...people don't like being locked up away like that."  
  
Achilles grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her on the bed. "Do you know who that man you were dancing with was?" he asked.  
  
Briseis shook her head, surprised at this random line of questioning.  
  
Achilles smirked and continued. "His name is Arcos, and he is the brother of the drunken man who kidnapped you back in Troy, whose name was Shlepe."  
  
Briseis gaped at him; this new shocking information stunned her.  
  
"I'm sure he purposefully asked you for a dance." Achilles went on smartly. "No doubt Shlepe told him about you, and he wanted to take you back. I might add that he is as bad as his brother, if not even worse."  
  
Briseis could feel tears starting to well up inside her again. She'd almost gone with the enemy! She danced with a man who she barely knew, who was dangerous! "Have you no common sense, Briseis?" she scolded herself.  
  
"I didn't know." She choked out, trying to restrain herself.  
  
Achilles was silent for a moment, and then spoke, his voice softer now.  
  
"Do you really feel that way?" he asked, his eyes turning from icy to quizzical. "Do you really despise your life with me?"

Briseis nodded her head. "I loathe every moment I spend here!" she cried, surprising even herself. "You are hardly here, and I am left alone...I do not know what to do! Tell me, what am I to do when you are gone? I don't know if you want me to tidy up your cabin; you said you like it untouched! I am your slave girl, yes, but I am also a human being!"  
  
Briseis shut her mouth quickly, regretting her outburst. If she were back at the slave camp, she would most likely be one whipping away from death.  
  
Achilles stood up from his chair. "You are a human being, you say?" he asked, his voice hardening again. "Well, tell me, do you have a name? I have had you for three weeks, but you have refused to tell me your name. Or are you such a human that does not have a name?"  
  
Briseis stood up as well, but her face did not show retreat. She looked like she was fighting within herself, as if a battle was going on inside her head.  
  
Achilles came closer to her, his body splaying shadows all over her face.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, as if challenging her.  
  
Briseis stared back at him, her eyes refusing to give away any emotion.  
  
"What is your name?!" he asked again, and she could tell that he was about to reach his peak.  
  
Briseis remained silent. "I will not give in to him." She thought to herself, stubbornly.  
  
Achilles turned away from her, his mind working furiously. "No female has ever dared to ignore me." He thought savagely, running a hand through his Godly hair. "This one is just particularly difficult." He reasoned, trying to calm down. "I'll find a way to break her!"  
  
He turned back to Briseis, and this time, he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'll make you a proposition." He murmured, squeezing her hand. Briseis tried to wrench them away, but he was too strong; she finally gave up and left them there. "In return for your name, I will give you a week of freedom. You won't be my slave...you will be my guest."  
  
Briseis tried to resist those deep blue oceans of light that were piercing into her soul, but she couldn't fight off the growing feeling of defeat. Once again, she tried to wrench her hands from his, and this time, she succeeded. This did not help; Achilles instead grabbed her arms, which were harder to shake off.  
  
"I only want to know you name." He whispered into her ear. It tickled, and she let out a small giggle. It was awfully hard to resist his sweet demeanor. She'd never seen a man, much less, a great warrior such as Achilles, beg and plead like this before. It made her giddy, and she wanted to laugh in his face.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked again, and she could tell that he was starting to grow impatient.  
  
Briseis could not hold in her laughter anymore. She opened her mouth; Achilles thought she'd finally given up and was about to tell him, but he was wronged: A gale of laughter exploded from her mouth, surprising him. She clutched her stomach as the fits of giggles consumed her, and she turned away from him, eyes starting to water from the hysteria of it all.  
  
However, the feeling was not mutual.  
  
"Enough." Achilles said, sounding angry once again. Briseis immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"I suggest you get ready for bed, _slave_." He glared at her. "I have business to attend to."  
  
Achilles turned away from Briseis and made for the door, his stride angry and steamed. As he opened the door, he heard a small voice behind him murmur:  
  
"Briseis."

* * *

Eh? Eh? Trying to incorporate sexual tension...dunno if I succeeded! Tell me!! Review please???? Thanks guys to the loverly reviewers:

Trojans: oh pfft I'm sure you are a great writer! I mean...from your reviews I can see a promising story from ya! the force is with you....

FieldGuideToBirdsNerd: oops rae, sorry about the pigeon. I always knew Achilles was a rabid pigeon thing!

Natalie Hudson

Child of Morning

jaylis

anonymous

baphomet

orliNkeira: aw you're too nice! I like your name too!

MidNiGht ANgel10

Purplemoofu

polydora

Donna Lynn

no-girl

Thanks people! Oh, by the by, for people who have been wondering:

**I am a girl....lol...I dunno...my penname enjorli is like unisexual...but you see, there is some brilliance behind this name thing: the enj part is from enjolras from les miserables [w00000t] and the orli part is from orlando...orli...dur...hence, ENJORLI!! w00tness. **

Lurve Lurve!

-enjorli


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I just saw an old Friends episode that had Brad Pitt guest starring and just seeing him made me want to write some more...I guess I got inspiration from that nerdy shirt he was wearing...but yeah!

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Achilles stopped at the doorway. "Did she just say Briseis?" he asked himself. "Yes...I think I heard correctly."  
  
He turned halfway, so that the side of his face was visible to Briseis. She could see him pondering, and she spoke.  
  
"My name is Briseis." She said again.  
  
"Briseis." He muttered, savoring it on his tongue. It felt good to say...it rolled off easily. He turned fully toward her, and his anger had turned into lightheartedness.  
  
"Tell me, Briseis." He said, drawing out the 'Briseis'. "Have you ever been to Sparta before?"  
  
Briseis shook her head, confused. "Slaves do not travel on freewill."  
  
"Well," Achilles said, smirking. "I suppose you've never worn a proper dress before, then."  
  
Briseis was perplexed. "What?"  
  
Achilles nodded towards her, and said in a matter-of-factly voice, "You told me your name. You're now my guest. Achilles does not lie."  
  
"Oh." Said Briseis dumbly.  
  
"As my guest, you have the freedom to do whatever you like." Achilles grinned at her, as if trying to tell her something.  
  
"I will." She replied, still a bit bemused.  
  
Achilles was starting to get annoyed at her inability to express her emotions clearly. "Well, are you going to do something, then?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Briseis nodded toward the bed. "I'm going to get rest. I'm quite tired."  
  
Achilles looked at her in disbelief. "I'm giving you freedom, and you choose to sleep?"  
  
Briseis stood up. "Don't let me bother you," she said sardonically, heading for the washroom. Achilles stood in frustration. "This girl!" he mused to himself. "I cannot read into her!"  
  
Briseis came out a moment later, dressed in a white nightgown. She sat down on the bed, watching him as he stared back at her.  
  
"Am I free to ask you whatever I like?" she finally broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Yes," Achilles grunted.  
  
"And you will not punish me?" she continued.  
  
"No!" he was growing impatient again.  
  
Briseis smiled. This territory was entirely new to her; to ask whatever she'd like and not get hit! "Are you happy?" she asked him.  
  
Achilles looked up, confused.  
  
"With how you choose to live your life. Killing men you do not know, men you choose not to know. Slaughtering innocent people who don't deserve it. Destroying families that were once so close. Are you happy with a life like that?" she said this all in a rush, and drew a deep breath when she'd finished.  
  
Achilles did not seem to like this line of questioning very much. He stalked close to the bed, until he was towering over Briseis. She was quite unmoved, and stared back, unafraid.  
  
"You will not understand what it is like." He said slowly, pronouncing every word. "You do not know. And to answer your question, yes I am happy." He hissed.  
  
Briseis glared at him. "No, I do not know. I will never know."  
  
Achilles wanted to slap her for her being fresh with him, but he restrained himself. Instead, he settled for leaning down until his eyes were staring straight into her brown ones.  
  
"Why are you not afraid of me?" he muttered, searching her eyes for an answer. "Did your parents never tell you tales of me? Of my greatness and deadliness? Did you not hear stories of the perilous Achilles?"  
  
Briseis' eyes welled up with tears. "My parents are dead." She said, trying to hold back a sob.  
  
Achilles felt himself cringe inside. "I've made her cry." He realized, mentally slapping himself.  
  
"You killed them." She uttered these words, and her brown eyes turned from vulnerable to hard with hatred.  
  
Achilles' mouth fell open stupidly. He straightened up and stood there, arms hanging limply to his side.  
  
But Briseis did not stop there. "My father was a blacksmith." She said, her voice quivering with anger and loathing. "He was called upon to fight against your army. My father was not the ideal man for the job; he had a bad leg that needed attending, but he took his duty for his country." She paused, livid tears beginning to fall.  
  
Achilles didn't know what to say. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block out what she had to say next.  
  
Briseis resumed her story, determined to make him feel guilt. "My mother and I begged him not to go, but he did. The battle had been cancelled that day, however. Instead of the morning, it was postponed to the evening. My father did not know, of course. He thought nothing had changed."  
  
Briseis paused; the most painful part was coming back to her.  
  
"On his way to the battlefield, they say that he met a man. He met a man who had bronze hair, a man who seemed invincible."  
  
Despite himself, Achilles smirked at the description.  
  
"The village people say that my father asked the man what happened. The man didn't reply, and instead, stuck his spear into my father's heart. When my mother heard..." Briseis shut her eyes, tears flowing from her face.  
  
"When my mother heard, her heart suffered. Her heart suffered so much that she died. And I was only twelve years of age. I became a slave." She opened her eyes, this time; the tears were gone, replaced by bitterness.  
  
"This is what you have done for my family, great Achilles. You ask me why I am not afraid of you. It is because my father was not afraid of you. Even when you killed him, the village folk say that he stared straight into your eyes and muttered with his dying breath, 'Look into my eyes and remember them, for they will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life.'" Briseis stood up fiercely, facing Achilles. "Do you remember now, Achilles? Do you remember the man you killed simply because you were bored?"  
  
Achilles slammed his fist into the wall. Repeatedly, he punched and grappled at it, causing it to dent more and more. He groaned with frustration, wanting for Briseis to be quiet. The guilt inside of him was killing him. How could this girl have this effect over him?  
  
Briseis watched Achilles hurt himself, and she felt a sorrow for him. She winced as the wall became more and more destroyed, and finally, she grabbed his arm to stop him from denting it even more.  
  
"Let go," he murmured.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"LET GO!" he roared, and wrenched his arm away from her grasp, flinging her onto the bed once more.  
  
Briseis wept softly into the pillow as she heard the rhythmic pounding of Achilles' fist into the wall. It became a metronome, and soon, her tears dried, and she fell asleep.

* * *

There yah go! A bit of family history for you guys, this is key to bringing them together in the end...they get to 'know each other better...' Lol yes. It may have been EXTREMELY boring...but it was still fun to write!! Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks to reviewers:

Natalie Hudson: yes...the ear...always the best part!!

polydora: lol I have some weird descriptions sometimes

Naru Kami: hopeless romantics are hott, as I am one myself! lol

Donna Lynn: yes I am totally getting into this longer chapter thing!!

Cannot you imagine a Brad Pitt slamming his fist into the wall? ((smiles))

-enjorli


	10. Chapter 10

Well...I have a bit of bad news:** I'm going to be going to China for vacation from July 11th to August 5th...so I won't be able to update, unless they have computers in China where I'm going [which I highly doubt.] I'm so sorry, but this is the only vacation we're having for the summer!**! And then, straight after that, it's high school!! ::shudder:: **So I don't think I can update very much after summer is over, because I seriously have to do well in high school**...I have hopes for Yale, people! So yeah...I'm sorry, _I'll try to update every weekend_, and make the chapters so totally long, it's like you've read 4 chapters!!  
  
I'll write about 3 more chapters in the next few days, so that you won't get a cliffhanger while I'm gone. I'm not THAT mean::snicker::

* * *

Chapter 10  
  
The night spent was a rough one. Briseis' sorrow turned once more into anger, and she lay on the bed tossing fitfully, occasionally waking up and staring at the wall. Achilles lay on the other side of the bed, careful not to touch her, trying to ignore her tossing and turning. And so it was that the pair woke up the next morning both grumpy and sleep deprived.  
  
Achilles was the first one to rise from the bed. He shuffled into the washroom, and minutes later, came out clean and awake. Briseis sat up on the bed and brushed her hair with her hand. Neither of them could ignore the awkward silence.  
  
Achilles finally broke it. "Er," he grunted. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Briseis nodded, straightening out her nightgown. She was doing a bit of hard thinking. Over the night, she'd been reasoning with herself whether or not she could forgive Achilles. "He didn't know." She thought, biting her lip. "But also, he did not feel any remorse." Finally, she decided on just being polite to him.  
  
Suddenly, the ship lurched forward. Achilles grabbed the wall for support, while Briseis was shunted along with the bed. Both could hear the waves crashing below them.  
  
"Cursed ship," Achilles muttered, letting go of the wall. He walked over to Briseis. "I expect we'll be in Sparta soon. Do not forget that you are my guest."  
  
Briseis, hearing the word 'guest', jogged to her senses, and as regally as she could, stood up. "I'll just refresh myself, then." She said, walking to the washroom.  
  
The door of their cabin opened. A small boy, not much older than the boy Trios in Troy, came in. He eyed Achilles nervously, and spoke.  
  
"I'm to inform you that we have reached Sparta." He stuttered, bowing.  
  
Achilles nodded, and the boy left. He walked to the washroom, thinking how relieved he was that Briseis seemed to be kinder toward him, and opened the door.  
  
For a second, his eyes did not register what he saw, but then, things became clear...very clear. Briseis was stark naked, dabbing a washcloth at her body, humming to herself, apparently unaware of the intruder. Achilles' eyes widened, and he quickly shut the door.  
  
Breathing heavily, he sat down and rushed to pour himself wine as Briseis came out again.  
  
"We've arrived in Sparta." He said gruffly, trying to avoid her gaze.  
  
Briseis nodded, came up to him, and placed a hand on his knee, unaware of the action. This sudden act made Achilles stiffen, and he narrowed his eyes. Briseis, innocent, and completely oblivious, spoke to him in a matter-of- factly tone.  
  
"I am your guest." She said, smiling. "Are there garments I can wear to bear the disposition?"  
  
Achilles quickly stood up and pulled out a beautiful dress adorned with flower designs. It was made out of a sheer white material, and there were beads at the tail that made a twinkling sound when it moved.  
  
Briseis gasped with pleasure and quickly ran to put it on. She came out again, her face glowing with glee. Achilles eyed her satisfactorily, nodding to himself. She fit the dress very well; the shoulders were flawlessly fit, and the length was perfect. It couldn't have suited anyone else.  
  
Achilles held out his hand. "Well, Briseis." He said, smiling. "Come."  
  
Briseis took his hand, and stepped out from the cabin into the bright sunlight.  
  
Her eyes took a while to adjust to the sunlight and the sight that lay before her, but when they did, Briseis was taken with astonishment. Sparta was beautiful; it was like a place that princesses dwelled. The buildings were white and clean, and the streets were filled with homely huts that looked quite cozy. Briseis grinned to herself as she saw little children playing every now and then. Achilles saw her delight, and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Welcome to Sparta." He murmured, leading them through the throng.  
  
Every inhabitant there seemed to know Achilles. As they climbed into a golden chariot, Briseis could see many people pointing at her and whispering. She did her best to compose herself, but could not help gazing in awe at the environment. Troy had always been so peaceful; Sparta was busy and very noisy.  
  
As the chariot rolled through the road, Achilles nodded toward the crowd that lined the streets. Many girls of all ages giggled and threw flowers at Achilles, but he ignored them, and looked straight ahead. Briseis felt slightly uncomfortable to all the staring the older people were giving her.  
  
Finally, the chariot stopped in front of a particularly white and grand building.  
  
Achilles led Briseis off the chariot, and looked fondly at the building. "Welcome to my home." He said, gesturing at the building.  
  
Briseis' eyes widened at the sight, and she gasped. The building was the most spectacular yet. It was much larger than anything she'd ever seen, and instead of being made out of stone; it was made out of marble. The whiteness of it reflected the bright sunlight, and made the building emit a sort of glow. There was a faint sound of fountains and birds chirping that came from behind it. Briseis clasped Achilles hand in excitement, and followed him into his home.  
  
As soon as they entered, Briseis looked around. The inside was even better than the outside. It had a faint cool breeze blowing about, and the smell was lovely. The floor was polished, and the walls gleamed. Achilles led her down some stairs into a room filled with noise.  
  
He opened the door, and led Briseis in. The noise immediately stopped, and everyone looked at her.  
  
"This is Briseis." He said, gesturing toward the said person. "She will be with us for quite some time."  
  
The people nodded.  
  
Achilles motioned for one of the nearest men to come over. "Piques, I would like for you to show Briseis about. When you have finished, please show her to her room."  
  
The man named Piques stepped forward and bowed. "Yes my lord." He said, straightening up again. "May I inquire as to why you are home so early?"  
  
Achilles ignored him, and shoved Briseis to Piques. "I will see you at dinner."  
  
Briseis glanced nervously about the room. Everyone there seemed to be a servant of Achilles house, and she felt so out of place in her white dress.  
  
Piques ignored her anxiety, and cheerfully introduced her to everyone. Soon after, he led Briseis out of the room, back up the stairs, and to her room.  
  
"You are to be a servant," he whispered, leading her to a door. "But my lord Achilles says you are a guest as well." He laughed, looking at her.

Briseis smiled at him. She felt comfortable with Piques, more comfortable than when she was with Achilles. He had a sort of ease about him, and she felt as though she could talk freely to him. "He is quite handsome as well." Briseis thought, contemplating Piques. Indeed, Piques had beautiful golden hair, although not nearly as beautiful as Achilles'. However, instead of Achilles' piercing blue eyes, Piques had emerald eyes. He also had a sort of stubble.  
  
Piques opened the door. "Your room, my lady." He said sarcastically.  
  
Briseis looked at her new home with wonder. It was most likely the greatest room in her life. True, there was only a bed and bureau, along with a window overlooking the garden, but for Briseis, it was heaven. The walls were also painted a sea-foam green. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Piques." Briseis walked over to her bed and sat down. The mattress sank and shaped around her form. "When is supper served?" she questioned, gazing out the window.  
  
"I will come and collect you." He replied, winking at her. "My lord requested that you dress appropriately for dinner, so our seamstress Lese has kindly taken upon the demand." He nodded toward a closet by her bureau. "Call me if you need me, Briseis."  
  
Briseis ran to her closet, anticipating what was inside. For the fifth time in her life, she was surprised and thrilled. There were breathtaking dresses of all colours inside, dresses that she'd only seen before worn on princesses and queens. She fingered the materials on each dress lovingly, and sat back down on her bed.  
  
"I could learn to love it." She thought, and smiled.

* * *

I hope this wasn't boring; it's mostly descriptions of Sparta and what not. **Now, I highly recommend you _look up the definition of piques or pique on dictionary.com_ because it has to do with his character [foreshadowing cough cough].** Don't worry, this is still an Achilles Briseis fanfiction...I'd never split them up because of some shananagan called Piques. Pffft. Thanks to the reviewers:

dizzy izzy: lol...there is something sexy about furious men like brad pitt

polydora: oh I know...I've got to stop making her cry...

Child of Morning

Naru Kami

Natalie Hudson

Sunny

cai

orliNkeira

jaylis

nienna elenstar: I'm glad you liked it!

baphomet: hmm...I don't know if I'ma make him come back or something...maybe [evil grin]

Trojans

Donna Lynn: especially....brad...pitts....muscles.....

Thanks loads you guys! Until next time...

-enjorli


	11. Author's Note

Important: Oh.... I feel so horrible for doing this!! I know, I promised you all chapters upon chapters before I left for China, but there's something seriously wrong with my computer internet, and it would not let me get online! Right now, I'm at my friend's house and using her computer...and I'm so sorry, but I couldn't update any chapters at all!! So you guys just have to live with those other ones until I get back around August 3rd. I'm so sorry!!!  
  
This is for Fanfiction Police: Ho-hum. Another one of your famed insulting 'reviews'. Well, listen here, you pariah: I have had about up to here with you and your obnoxious insults. I've seen those nasty comments you've put on people's reviews, and you know what, you are really pathetic. I'm not even going to try to be nice. Firstly, I admit, my story is not the most original, but you know, there are about 321 fanfictions on Troy, and what are the chances of me being the first with some debut story that no body has ever written before? Secondly, what is wrong with me thanking the reviewers? Is it WRONG for me to give thanks? Are you so low that you cannot understand human gratitude? Right then, I'll just ignore all the comments people give me! Yes, cliché, cliché, cliché, I don't argue with you there. And you know what? YES my purpose for writing is to receive praise! YES I like having other people like my story because it makes me feel like my story has some purpose. YES I like having people review! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT? And what is this "Blackmail will get you nowhere" thing? What is wrong with you? Are you even a human?! You are a nasty person, and I don't understand why you would take time out of your socially inept life to go read stories that you DON'T EVEN LIKE and then think of clever and witty comments to degrade the author. I do not like you...you are mean and grotesque, and anybody that knows you I feel horribly sorry for. And so, I end with this: if you are so keen to criticize [if you even CALL it criticizing...you don't even provide constructive criticism...most of what you wrote wasn't even ABOUT my writing] everyone's writing, I would like for you to write a Troy fanfiction that is entirely original, entirely perfect in everyway, totally non-retarded and with great big lemons that you can masturbate to. Please do that for me and I will erase everything I just said. Kapeesh?  
  
Like I said...I don't like those nasty comments...yes I blew up very much, but I cannot ignore something like that, which insults me as a human being. My friend saw it on the site and was like 'you.must.bring.this.bitch.down.' 


	12. Author's Note 2

Hello!! I'm back from China!! So glad to be back...still a little jetlag but I'll get over it.  
  
Thanks everyone for all that Fanfiction Police business. It's really nice of you all...it's kinda funny that I got so many reviews because of him/she/it.  
  
Anyway, I've decided to ignore it, but I have to admit that some of the things FP says are kinda funny [no offense to anyone]. But yeah...from now on...I'll ignore it because I enjoy writing this Fanfiction.  
  
Can't update today because I woke up at 1:30 in the afternoon, and I have MUCH to do [find my friends and stuff]. Tomorrow!  
  
-enjorli  
  
ps. I wish I could individually thank each of the reviewers...but it would take way to much space and time. So,  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! 


End file.
